


If Only

by queenvidal



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 14DALovers, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Tamlen is head over heels with his best friend. But how does he confess his feelings for her without making a fool of himself?- My part of the 14 Days Of DA Lovers Prompts  by SchaRoux -Smut is located in Chapter 14.
Relationships: Female Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Mahariel & Tamlen (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Rose

__

_'Show her you're interested'_ , Paivel said, _'That girl's too oblivious to notice otherwise'._ Why Tamlen even asked for advice is still beyond him. Maybe because he didn't ask but was forced to tell why he was pouting when Valyhn left for a hunt without him earlier that day. Are his feelings for her that obvious? 

Today it's his turn to go hunting, together with Fenarel he went down to their usual hunting grounds. He would have took Valyhn with him but after yesterday he just couldn't. Leaving her in the camp meant she had to assist Merrill with whatever the mage needed. Or in other words; payback. 

Tamlen sighs, his behavior is so childish. He's a grown man, not a 12 year old boy. Valyhn certainly didn't mean to hurt him, probably didn't even know she did. Now he feels ashamed for leaving her behind for no reason. 

"Are you alright, Tamlen? You seem to be distracted?" Fenarel puts his hand on his shoulder, visibly worried. But Tamlen just shakes his head and continues walking. 

After three hours with nothing but bad luck they return to the camp with empty hands. Well, not completely empty. While running after a deer, Tamlen spotted something behind a dead tree trunk. 

A rose. Brilliant red, completely untouched. He took the flower with him and is now looking for the woman he wants to gift it to. It doesn't take him long to find her, like always she's sitting by the halla, helping Maren out. Tamlen takes a deep long breath before he approaches Valyhn. "Lethallan? May I steal you for a moment?" 

Silver eyes look up to meet his blue ones, a bright smile is greeting him. "Of course. Was your hunt successful?" 

"No, but furtunelly it wasn't for nothing either." The young man takes Valyhns delicate hands in his, placing the rose on her palm. "I found that rose when catching up on a deer. It caught my eye Immediately and couldn't help but to think of you at the sight. I lost the deer but couldn't stop myself from picking the flower."

Valyhns face is slowly flushing as she smiles shyly at him. She looks flattered, at least his fast and loud beating heart is hoping so. 

"Why thank you, Tamlen. The flower is really beautiful."

"Just like you." His mouth is blurring out before he could stop it. Her face is getting even hotter and she tries to cover the blush by looking down at their hands. Her smile is so beautiful and the sound of her nervous giggles is weakening Tamlens knees.

Carefully he takes her free hand. Before his mind can stop him he kisses her knuckles, wishing her good night. Without another word he lets go of her hands, not even waiting for her to reply. 

He hurries back to the campfire, leaving a beet red Valyhn behind. Her skin is still tingling. Maren chuckles behind the young woman. "You two are so sweet, it's unbearable sometimes."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very aware that roses don't grow that way but to fit the story they will now ^^


	2. Hand Holding

It's just a night like all the others. Everyone is sitting around the campfire, enjoying the meat the hunters brought. Valyhn is sitting next to Merrill, talking about only the creators know what. 

Tamlen tries his best to keep his eyes down to his stew but it is easier said than done. It's a challenge to keep admiring her silky greyish locks that are cascading down her back. Or the way the light of the fire illuminates her soft features in a warm light. He can't stop his eyes from wandering to her even if he wanted to. 

"Better watch out, Da'len." Paivel advices with humor in his voice. "You're almost drooling into your bowl."

Heat reaches the tips of Tamlens ears. He is casting his eyes down to his bowl again. By now the whole clan must think of him as a lovesick fool. They are not wrong but it is embarrassing nonetheless. 

If only he could only tell her. How stunning her silver eyes are, how many times he got lost in them. How heartwarming her laughter is, making him eager to tell the stupidest jokes just to elicit at least a faint chuckle from her. How soothing her soft voice is, calming him whenever he is upset. 

But how do you tell your best friend in this world that you are head over heels with her? Of course he could just stand up, go to her and say it into her face but Tamlen is too insecure to do so. What if she could never see him like someone else than her friend? What if he scared her away, ruining their friendship forever? 

He could not bare the thought of losing her, he'd rather hide his feelings and admire her from the distance, no matter how hard it would be. Who is he kidding, it would kill him. Knowing that one day she will be wed to someone else, being forced to see their love blossom, helping raise their little children. 

Tamlen shudders at the image of a someone else kissing her plump lips. He'd rather fall into a pit of man-eating spiderlings than witnessing that. 

"Are you cold?" Valyhns voice comes from his left side, she smiles at him. When did she approach him, was he so lost in thought? Without waiting for an answer she puts a blanket around his shoulders, tucking herself in aswell.

The young woman curls up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Tamlen is praying to the creators the light of the fire is masking the redness of his flushing face. The warmth her small body is radiating is causing butterflies to fly in Tamlens stomach. 

"Tamlen?" She asks quietly. "Can you hold something for me?" 

He reaches his hand out without a question, feeling hers on his palm, entwining their fingers. She chuckles shyly, not looking at him. He watches their hands, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. He could stay this way with her forever. 


	3. Bow And Arrow

"To the right!" Valyhn yells through the woods. Tamlen and Fenarel follow her instructions, quickly jumping from rock to rock to buy time. 

Valyhn herself is climbing one of the trees to get a better view at their prey, they have spotted a big cave bear and are planning on bringing it home. It's about to get winter and they need the fur badly. 

Tamlen is drawing his sword, so is Fenarel. The trees and bushes are making it impossible for them to use their bows, they have to slay the beast with their own strength.

"Lethalin, it is down to edge! Take the path to your left!" 

Tamlen does as he's told, with his sword in hand he slips down the path and catches up with the bear. Fenarel stays on top of the edge, waiting for the perfect moment to jump onto the bears back to bury his blade in her neck. 

Adrenaline is rushing through both men when the bear tries to defend itself by roaring and grabbing Tamlen. But the elf is reacting quickly enough to avoid the creatures claws. He swings his blade, hitting the bear on its paw and arm. 

It is only getting it angrier. It's coming charging at Tamlen with full force, Fenarel jumps down to save his clan-brother but misses the bear. 

"Tamlen!" Valyhn screams in terror when the bear tackles him down. She takes her bow and starts firing, hitting the bear three times. It's not enough to kill it but eventually it let go of the elf and starts running again. 

Fenarel helps his friend up, scanning him for injuries. Tamlen is bleeding but assures that he is fine. Both man return to chasing the bear. 

Valyhn tries to make out the creature from her vantage point, but she can't see anything. "I've lost it!" 

Fenarel is able to find blood spots on the ground. He answers her in elvish that they will follow the trail of blood. It's leading to a cave, thick spider webs are covering its walls and the ground. Both men stop in front of the entrance. 

No way in hell they'll follow the bear into there. Valyhn joins her friends, jumping down the tree. "What's wrong?" She asks before she's able to see the cave. "Oh."

All three agree on leaving when they hear movement in the cave. Within the blink of an eye a giant spider came jumping towards them. Before the two men do even realize what's going on, the spider falls down to the ground, dead. An arrow directly through the its twisted face. 

"Better get back home before more try to eat us!" Valyhn suggests, almost nonchalantly. Tamlen looks at her with his brow raised. "One would assume you'd be more excited after killing that thing with one shot."

She returns her bow with a smug smile on her face. "Well, I am not everyone." The sway of her hips will be the death of him. Not that he'd mind. 


	4. Napping Together

"How is Tamlen, is he alright?" Marethari turns around to face the source of the worried voice. "He'll live, da’len. Tamlens injuries looked worse than the were, though he needs rest and can't accompany you for awhile."

The keeper notices the redness in Valyhns eyes, she must have been worried sick about the boy. Both her and Fenarel told them Tamlen said he was fine when they returned from the hunt. But he collapsed the second he put his foot in the camp. 

Both must feel guilty for not helping him more than they did. Marethari would have comforted Valyhn but since it was her plan to hunt down a cave bear, the keeper right up refused to. Her behavior was unacceptable and could have get all three of them killed. 

She lectures Valyhn until the poor girl starts crying again. "You need to learn to take responsibility, not only for you but for our clan, you're a grown woman now and you have to act like one for we all would have to suffer the consequences."

And with that Marethari steps aside to allow Valyhn entrance to the Infirmary tent. The young elf wipes her tears away before she enters. Her eyes fall instantly on her friend. His abdomen is wrapped in bandages, same for his right arm. 

"Lethallan?" Tamlen asks, his voice barely over a whisper. 

"Why did you lie to me? You were losing so much blood but still ensured us you were fine!" Valyans voice is trembling, raw with emotion. 

"Didn't want to have you worried about me. I'm sor-."

But Valyhn isn't having it, she sits down next to him, frowning her brows. "You could have died, you stupid-" 

"I'm sorry!" His genuine apology cuts her off, she just looks at him, biting her cheeks. The wet trails on them are breaking his heart. "I'm sorry." He repeats again. 

After a deep breath he takes one of her hands in his. Drawing little circles over her knuckles he refuses to look into her eyes, unable to bare the anger and disappointment in them. 

But instead of ranting and arguing Valyn takes his gestrue as an invetation to use his good arm as a pillow and lays down next to him, carefully placing her hand on his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I'm angry with myself and shouldn't have projected it on you."

Valyn nuzzls her cheek on his shoulder and Tamlen is releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Unsure of where to place his arm he puts it around her shoulder, lightly pushing her even closer. 

He wants to say something but she hushes him. "You need rest." Something he won't argue about. When he feels her breath on his neck even out he closes his eyes, too. 

He can't help but smile slightly, she feels save enough with him to fall asleep even though he would be unable to defend them if they were attacked. But he'd try nevertheless. Anything for her. 


	5. Chapter 5: Love Letter

"You're an idiot, shut up." Vahlyns ears are burning from embasmend, her cheeks are just as hot.

"What's wrong with it? I think it would be very romantic." Merrill is smiling brightly at her friend. "When you can't tell him, just write it down for him. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Creators, Merrill, there is nothing to tell or write. Why is everyone trying to talk me into feelings I am not harboring!" Vahlyn doesn't mean to scream at her friend but she is just angry. For days if not weeks the Clan tries to talk her into bonding with Tamlen.

She loves him, she really does but not in that way. Sure, he is ridiculously handsome, intelligent, witty, kind, smart, caring… that is not the point! The point is, he is all what he is not, why the hell would he even consider her as a bound mate? Why the hell would the whole Clan consider them bond mates?

"But the rose, Vahlyn!" Merrill tries again to make her see it. The way he is treating you in general. You have no idea how many elves would kill to be in your position. And the feelings of you two are so obvious, even to me."

Fair point, Merrill is the last one to recognize something like that usually.

"But a letter?" Vahlyns asks, annoyance in her voice. That is just too much. Even if she liked Tamlen - what she did not - a love letter seems so out of character to her. In her eyes, she is more the direct type of person. Not one who ever cared for romance and wooing and that's why the stupid rose caught her so of guard.

"Why not? He loves reading and it would be a great opportunity to get out of your shell, don't you think? By the way you just admitted you have feelings for him."

Is that a smug smile on Merrills face? Who had thought she'd be even capable of doing it? Vahlyn for sure did not, she takes her bag and goes for her and Ashalles tent without another word, but with cheeks as red as the morning sun.

She throws her bag on her bed roll and starts pacing, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She did just admit it, didn't she? Oh, creators. That's so wrong.

Of course she noticed Tamlens advances, of course she tried to play dumb to discourage him, to make him stop. He deserves something better, someone who isn't as fucked up as she is. Hell, it was her idea to kill a bear and Tamlen almost paid for it.

He deserves to be loved by someone who isn't afraid of showing affection or receiving it, someone who would defend him instead of putting him in harms way. Someone who wouldn't yell at their friends because they just want to help. Someone who would tell him about their feelings.

Hell, he deserves someone who would just write this stupid love letter.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Together

No. "Vahlyn is growing more and more annoyed by this argument. "You're still too weak, Tamlen. Once you've regained your physical and mental health, you'll be allowed to go back to training and only then. Marethari told you twice already."

Tamlen crosses his arms in front of his chest, Vahlyn is stubborn but so is he. "Lethallan, I assure you I'm fine and won't collapse or anything." Why Marethari warned him about it, is beyond him. He really feels fine. 

Vahlyn curses under her breath. "Creators, preserve me." She is quiet for a moment before she finally gives in to his pleading. "But one scratch and I bring you back into Merrills care." 

No, everything but Merrill. That girl just never stops babbling. "Okay, I'll take it." 

Vahlyn throws a training sword to him, while she draws her own. Both clash steel immediately, sidestepping each others blows. 

The fight goes on for ten minutes, until Vahlyn decides to cheat by kicking the weapon out of his grip.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tamlen asks, genuinely confused. 

Vahlyn picks his sword up from the ground. Without a word she returns both weapons to their armory, when she comes back, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Tamlen forces himself to keep eye contact. 

"You are still too weak, neither do you concentrate, nor do watch yourself." Her harsh tone catches the air in his lungs. Is she angry at him?"

"What? I did-" 

"You're overly exhausted, panting like a dying wolf and you did numerous mistakes, that could have been fatal if I was an actual enemy."

Yes, she is definitely angry. And to be fair she is rightfully so. His eyes were everywhere but her sword. Her bright eyes completely distracted him. Or the sway of her hips. Or the way her silver locks danced around her with every movement. 

"You're right." He finally admits. Fighting with her might not have been his best idea but he wanted to spend time with her that didn't involved medical treatment. "I'm sorry."

What a fool has he become? Unable to fight longer than a few minutes, getting distracted that easily. Thinking he might impress her with his talents with the blades, jet failing so miserably. Hot sweat his running down his temple while Vahlyns flawless skin is still dry. 

Her features suddenly soften and she's coming close to him. She puts her hands on his shoulders before she asks. "Why are you so eager to fight again? Is healing that boring?" 

Tamlen sighs before he answers truthfully: "Just wanted to spend time with my best friend again. Not with my nurse."

Vahlyn hugs him with a smile. "Tamlen, you know I enjoy nursing you. But if you want we could go for walks or something, I'm certain Marethari wouldn't mind… much."

Both let go, even though apparently neither of them really wants to. Tamlen looks into her silver eyes, butterflies flying around in his stomach. "Yeah, I would like that."


	7. Chapter 7: Love Birds

Over the last two weeks Tamlen injuries have mostly healed. He is still not allowed to hunt but at least he is free to roam the camp.

He and Vahlyn were almost inseparable before the incident but now they are not leaving the others sides anymore. Vahlyn would even sleep in the infirmary tent just in case he needed something.

Ashalle insisted on separate bedrolls of cause, though she'd approve of an official bond, she doesn't wish to become a grandmother before they're wed. The young woman rolled with her eyes but did as she was told.

Vahlyn helped Marethari as best as she could, assisting when Tamlens bandages hat to be changed, brought Merrill ingredients for ointments, distracted the boy when his stitches had to be removed.

Ashalle can't help but smile at the sight of her foster child. The young woman is fussing over Tamlen ever since he was allowed to leave the infirmary tent every once in a while, and even before that.

She is helping the still wrapped up boy to sit down at the campfire for lunch. Vahlyn makes sure he's comfortable before hurrying to Maren at the cooking pot to grab them two bowls of soup. Maren shoots Ashalle a knowing glance. By now it seems all the camp is talking about, are the lovestruck dorks.

Of course it's more than obvious, that Tamlen is in love with Vahl and Ashalle couldn't be any happier about it. They are both so perfect for another. If only Vahl would realize that.

She knows her daughter loves Tamlen but fears it might not be in same way the boy does. Maren told her about the rose and how unbelievable danse the girl was. As much as she loves Vahl, sometimes she wants to hit her to make her see.

And time is running, if they didn't bond within the next few months, Ashalle will be forced to pick a husband for her daughter, someone from another clan. It would break her heart but that's the tradition.

Vahlyns guardian takes her seat at the fire as well, enjoying the meal. When Vahl excuses herself to check on Merrills supplies, Tamlen takes his chance to have a talk with Ashalle. He leaves his spot and sits next to her.

"Hello, Tamlen. How are you feeling?"

He hisses in pain before he replies. "Eh, I'm good. Considering. Vahlyn is a great help."

Ashalle has to chuckle. "Yes, well… I hope she isn't too fussy? If you'd like to have some privacy every now and then, I can ask her to take a break.

"No, no! It is, eh. It’s fine. But, okay, look. I wanted to ask you something?"

The boys nervousness is concerning. "I'm listening?"

Tamlen takes a deep breath before he replies with his question. "I think you are very aware of my feelings towards you daughter. I… I wanted… I want to prove my worth and I'd like to know if I had your blessing?"


	8. Chapter 8: Patching Up

Vahlyn is wincing in pain but she is not done yelling at Tamlen. Sitting on the muddy ground, she tries to get out of her ripped armor but it hurts way too much. 

That's all his fault. Tamlen sneaked out of the camp with his bow and sword in hand. Winter is just a few weeks away, meaning time is running out to return to the Clan with his prove of worth for a bond with Vahlyn, soon there won't be any prey in the forest worth slaying. 

But of course she saw him leaving and of course she had to follow. He was so lost in thought, too concentrated at his task, he simply didn't notice his second shadow. "I'm sorry, Lethallan." He tries but Vahlyn cuts him off. 

"Sorry?! You could have died, Tamlen! What were you thinking?" Blood is running down her jaw, throat and arms. The wolf got her good but it could have been worse. Something Tamlen doesn't want to think about. 

After only half an hour he found the lonely wolf and he didn't want to waste the chance, but he overestimated himself. His strength still wasn't regained to its fullest, forcing him to retreat but the wolf was determined to kill its attacker. 

When it came jumping at him, Vahlyn pushed Tamlen out of the way, taking his place instead. The wolf instantly went for her throat and face, but she was strong enough to keep its fangs away long enough for Tamlen to stab it in the neck multiple times, killing it. 

Adrenaline is still rushing through his veins, mostly because Vahl appeared out of nowhere and got hurt because of him. Creators, she could have died because of him. 

The wolfs claws have ripped right through her armor, her tunic is soaked with blood. He starts to lose the fastening of her armour, helping her out of it. She allows him to strip her to her tunic and leather breeches. 

“I… wanted to prove myself something.” Tamlen fumbles for a cloth in his bag and ointments he knows will sting but will also avoid infections. Vahlyn is uncharacteristically silent through the whole process, it's worrying.

"You tell me, when you feel dizzy or tired, alright?" 

She nods her head, eyes on his bag. A huff is leaving her lips broken. "Here I thought I was the field medic."

That she's still able to joke in her current state is calming him at least a little bit. "You showed my quite a lot, you know. Dizzy?" 

"A bit." Vahlyn admits. "Eh, Tamlen? You haven't told anyone you were going?" 

He shakes his head while wrapping a bandage around her shoulder. She suddenly frowns but stays silent for a moment. "You… neither did you tell me."

Hurt covers her voice and it's breaking Tamlens heart. He never meant to hurt her. "I… would have told you afterwards."

"Afterwa-" She suddenly stops mid sentence, deepening the frown. "Tamlen… what did you want to prove?" 


	9. Chapter 9: Bee Mine

Tamlen is staring at Vahlyn. Should he tell her? Will she get angrier? Is that even possible? Eventually he will have to tell her, in the moment he purpose to her at the latest. 

"Tamlen?" Her voice is more like a growl in warning, she must be gritting her teeth.

He sighs, unsure of what to do. "I told you… something for me." Not a lie but not the truth either. "Can you stand? I should take you to Marethari, your wounds-" 

"I may be injured and a bit nauseous but don't think I won't hit you. Why the hell did you sneak away, in your current condition even? You're adventurous but fuck, Tamlen, you're not insane. Tell me what's going on, please."

Tamlen tries to help her to stand up but Vahlyn crosses her arms in front of her chest, not moving one single inch. It would be endearing, her sitting in the mud like a pouring child, if she wasn't injured and still bleeding through the bandages. 

"Vahlyn, please. Let me take you home. It's not safe here and I could never forgive myself losing you like that."

Her silver eyes burn into his blue ones for a few silent moments until she reaches her hand out. "Fine, help me up."

He does as he is told, carefully pulling her up. She groans at the pain, a muscle in her shoulder must be torn. Tears start to well in her eyes but get blinked away Immediately. "What do we tell the keeper?" She asks while taking a deep breath. "She'll kill us if we tell her the truth."

Back in the camp, Tamlen brought Vahlyn to Marethari. He told her what happened, that he failed and furthermore got the woman he loves almost killed. After a long lecture and declaring his failure on proving himself, she let him go see Vahlyn, who was treated by Merrill in the meantime. 

She is sitting on her bedroll, investigating the stitching on her shoulders and throat. "What did she say?" 

Tamlen takes a deep breath, that won't be easy, he sits down next to her. "That I failed."

"Failed? Tamlen, did you want to… bond with me?" 

Heat flushes his cheeks and ears, he only nods. Too embarrassed to say something. The air is getting knocked out of his lungs, Vahlyns sudden hug takes him completely off guard. "You idiot."

She won't let go so he hugs her back. "You're not mad?" 

"Oh, I am mad. Not for trying but for doing it when you were not even standing a chance against wet paper."

His heart is hammering against his ribcage. "Would you have accepted… me?"

He can feel his shoulder getting wet, he loses their embrace to look at her. She nods, wiping the tears away quickly. "Yeah… But next time wait until you're actually fit again, okay? I can't save you all the time."

Creators preserve him, he loves this woman. "Next spring?" 

She nods, smiling brightly.


	10. Chapter 10: Suprise Kiss

A week after Tamlens failed attempt to prove his worth to marry Vahlyn, not much has changed. Both still have to stay in the infirmary tent, spending time with reading, telling stories or cuddle on each others bedrolls when no one is around.

Ashalle's been furious, when she learned about what happened in the hunting grounds but Vahlyn was able to calm her down. Something Tamlen was thankful for, the embasmend of his failure and the shame of getting Vahyln seriously hurt in the process was enough to choke a dragon, the last thing he wanted was to face Ashalles anger.

After Merrill changed Vahlyns bandages, she took Tamlen out to oversee his training. His wounds are finally completely healed and he was allowed to spare with the other hunters as a form of physical therapy.

When he returns, filled with adrenaline and endorphins, he finds Vahlyn fast asleep on his bed roll, a book about old fairy tales in her hand. It's late and Marethari soon will be back to check on them. He doesn't want to wake her, so he settles for her bedroll instead. It's smelling like her, lilacs mixed with pines and a tone that just uniquely her.

"Ts my bed…" Her sleepy voice makes him turn his head towards her, she's looking at him with barely open eyes.

"So? You're occupying mine."

She stretches with a long yawn. "I've been waiting for you…" Creators, she never fails to make him blush. After a moment of silence she crawls over to him. "How was the training?"

"Good." He chuckles, she's adorable when she is tired. She looks up at him from under her ruffled silver locks. So beautiful. The silence is stretching, making him even more nervous. Her face is slowly coming closer and her bright eyes coax him to meet her half way. When Tamlen feels her breath against his mouth, he closes his eyes. He's been dreaming about kissing her for ages now. Their lips barely touch when suddenly: "Vahlyn! Oh, you'll be so excited!"

Merrills chirping from outside the tent makes both elves jump apart. Tamlen can't stop himself from cursing under his breath. The young mage enters, smiling brightly. Oblivious to what she just interrupted, she puts her full attention on a new ointment, that will milder the scarring Vahlyn undoubtedly will have. Annoyed beyond measure, Tamlen turns around on his bedroll, trying to blend out Merrill and find some sleep.

He wakes to Vahlyn whispering his name into his ear. It's completely dark and quiet in the tent and outside. Confused he turns around to face her. His eyebrows shoot up, when she presses her lips on his. It takes him completely by surprise but he recovers quickly. Her lips are just as soft as he had imagined.

They break the kiss only for him turning around fully, allowing her to snuggle up against his chest. They continue to kiss until both of a breathlessly looking into each others eyes, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11: Love Potion

At the next morning, Tamlen wakes with a still fast asleep Vahlyn in his arms. Butterflies warm his stomach, making him feel all fuzzy and home. She looks so peaceful and calm, just beautiful. He continues to watches her for a while until he's hearing steps outside.

Afraid of getting caught, he disentangles from their embrace and hurries back to his bed roll. Merrill enters the tent with two cups of steaming tea in her hands. "Good morning."

"Morning." He grumbles, mildly annoyed of being distributed and the fact that it is Merrill. The mage kneels down to wake Vahlyn but Tamlen tells her to stop. "No, let her sleep." He whispers, quietly but still determined.

Merrill looks at Vahlyn for a few seconds but eventually retreats, leaving the mug next to the sleeping woman. "Alright, so… eh, how was your night?"

Tamlen frowns his brow at her. Smalltalk? They never speak to each other unless it's necessary. Mostly because Tamlen doesn't wish to. "Fine." Is his short answer.

"Good, eh...yeah." She is acting odd, even for her standards. "So… how about Vahl? Everything good?"

Tamlen is starting to lose his patience. "What do you what, Merrill?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure, you know… everything is alright. No one is acting strange or something."

Yes, she is definitely acting suspicious. Something is wrong or is about to be. "No one besides you, Merrill."

"Right, just wanted to make sure you both are fine." She clears her throat awkwardly. " Now, do you feel fit enough for another training session?" Tamlen hesitates at first but eventually agrees to her offer.

It's mid-day when Tamlen returns to the tent. Vahlyn is still sleeping, it looks like she hasn't moved one bit. She never sleeps that long, concerned Tamlen tries to wake her but she isn't responding. He tries to carefully shake her awake but still, nothing. Even harder shakes dont work, it seems like she is unconscious. Panicked he yells for the keeper, who comes running immediately. "She doesn't wake up!"

Merrill follows suit, both woman start to examine Vahlyn. After a long moment Marethari tells them Vahlyn is in coma. Suddenly Merrill starts crying, babbling about how she didn't want that to happen, that it was all her fault. She confesses, she made Vahyln drink a self-made love potion under the presence it was against pain, just to help her and Tamlen get together. He is about to jump at her but Marethari freezes him on the spot with a spell. "Shut up! Both of you!"

White illuminates the tent, magic filling the air. After a few moments, that feel like an eternity, the light fades. Tamlen gets released from the icy bonds. "Will she be okay?"

Marethari is visible exhausted, Merrill helps her to stand up again. "Yes, but that will take time, you both leave now. Tamlen, you are allowed back to the hunters tent again. Merrill, you will tell Ashalle. She'll suggest us your punishment. Now."


	12. Chapter 12: Watching Sunset

The frosty winter air is making Tamlen shiver. "Are you sure?" he asks Vahyln, who is starting to climb up a tall tree. She woke up only four days ago, has almost slept through the whole winter. The young woman just turns around with her beautiful bright smile. "Come on, Tamlen. You have to see that."

It's late afternoon and the sun is about to set. The cold wind is piercing. Always finding a way into the armor, despite the layers of fur and leather. The winter hit the forest with full force, covering the ground with a white blanket. 

"Frozen to the ground? Hurry, you'll miss it!" 

Despite of his doubts, Tamlen follows his friend on the tree. The branches groan under his weight but don't snap. Vahlyn seems to be totally unbothered by it. She is way ahead of him. Almost in the crown of the leafless tree. 

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" He asks, his words forming a small cloud of fog.

"You'll see, Lethallan. It'll be worth it. Promised."

When Tamlen catches up with her, reaching the crown as well, he can see what she was about.

The sun is painting the sky in red and orange colors. Slowly descending in the distance. It is beautiful, only a quiet "Wow." is leaving Tamlens lips. 

"Told you." Vahlyn whispers, smiling. 

While still clinging on a branch for balance, she reaches for Tamlens hand, entwining their fingers. He is letting her, although he doesn't know how to feel about it. 

Neither of them have addressed what has happened between them, when Vahlyn was drugged. If she even remembered what happened that night. It's breaking the boys heart to think about it. That she never really returned his feelings. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vahlyn squeezes Tamlens hand, bringing his mind back from wherever it's been. He just shakes his head slightly and mumbles: "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on, what's bothering you?" 

"I…" He starts before losing his confidence to speak up. What is he supposed to say? Everything worth telling her would ruin this moment, they friendship. Him. No, he can't tell-

Tamlens blue eyes go wide in surprise, when he feels Vahlyns warm lips against his. Complete off guard, he draws back, searching her eyes for clarification. 

But instead she casts her eyes away to the ground. "Sorry." Red blushes her faces and eartips. "I thought… you'd still feel the same."

"I do!" 

His lips come crashing back on hers. They only break their connection for Tamlens question: "D-Do you?" 

She only nods before returning to kiss him. Creators, is he dreaming? If so, he's hoping to never wake up again. 

When the sun has completely disappeared, both get moving, down the tree. When finally back on the snow covered ground, Tamlen cups Vahlyns face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "Vahl, I love you."

She reaches for his hands, brushing over his knuckles with her thumbs. "I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13: Love Marks

Winter is almost over. Crocuses are blooming, giving away that spring is about to come. Vahlyn watches the flowers from her spot at the Hallas enclosure. Sitting on the fence, she admires their beautiful purple and white colors, and the promise they are standing for. 

The young woman smiles from ear to ear. Once the forest is waking up from its slumber and the animals are returning, Tamlen will officially curt her by proving his worth during a hunt. 

No longer will they have to hide they relationship from their clan, pretend that they are still just best friends. Hide their affections from peering eyes, sneak away to steel kisses.

Vahlyn adjusts her scarf, when she's hearing footsteps approaching her. She turns around to face the keeper of the Clan. 

Marethari sits down next to her. "Dreaming, my dear?" 

"A bit. What can I do for you?" 

"I just wanted to check on you. Merrills portion was quite potent and almost killed you. Are you feeling alright, Da'len?" Marethari takes Vahlyns hand in hers.

The young elf nods her head. “Yes, I’m fine, keeper.”  
  
Marethari pets Vahls hand. “Did you seek out Merril? Talked to her about what happened.?”  
  
“No, I did not. I still can’t believe what she did. And I still have to come to terms, that I lost months of my life.”  
  
What felt like a night of sleep to Vahlyn, has been 3 months of waiting for the clan. Ashale was devastated and Merrill become an outcast. No one wanted to have something to do with her during that time. Especially Tamlen, who was absolutely furiated. He never really liked Merrill but since than he despised her. Avoided her at all costs. It's been a hard time for the whole clan. 

“As reckless as her actions where, she meant well, my dear.”  
  
Vahlyn looks up at the keeper in disbelief, is she really defending her? “Maybe, still I am too upset to talk to her.”  
  


The keeper nods, understanding towards the girls feelings. “Very well, Da'len.”

Silence begins to streacht between them. Both look to the entrance of the camp, when noises can be heard. The hunters returned with a deer. Tamlen is right at the front of the group, his eyes light up at the sight of Vahlyn at the enclosure. She blushes slightly, smiling back at him. 

  
“Have you two talked about what happened in the woods, when you defended him from the wolf?”  
  
Vahlyn casts her eyes down to the ground, clearing her throat nervously. “Yes, we did. He felt terrible for what has happened.”  
  
Maheriel moves away, standing up again. “Did he tell you why he went hunting alone, dear?”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
The keeper nods. “Once the winter left the land, he’s allowed to prove himself again. In the meantime, dear…” The keeper comes closer, standing right in front of Vahlyn. She reaches out for Vahlyns scarf and corrects it, pulling it up again. “Make sure no one can see your… love markings.”

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14: NSFW

The sun is high up in the sky, the birds are chirping and the air smells sweet like flowers. Spring returned and brought life back to the forest. 

Love is in the air, even though both lovestruck elves are trying their best to be as quiet as possible. Both are failing miserably. They went far from the campsite, deep inside the woods, hoping no one will walk in on them. 

Vahlyn claws her nails into Tamlens back, moaning into the crook of his neck. His hips are flush to hers before he withdraws from her heat, only to slowly thrust into her again. Another moan is leaving her lips. 

Tamlen leans further down, sealing her lips with his. Drinking her moans like a man dying of thirst. Vahlyn tightens the grip of her thighs around Tamlens waist. She is rocking her hips against his as she's meeting his slow rhythm. 

It's too much and not enough. 

Unable to maintain the pace they both set, Tamlens thrusts grow more shallow and faster. Her walls start to tighten, a sign he quickly learned to notice. His mouth moves from hers, down her jaw and to where her throat and shoulder meet. 

He's sucking and nipping, bringing her even closer. Her breathing is rapid, her core is getting hotter and her eyes are screwed shut. 

"Come for me, Vehnan" Tamlens words fan hot against the prickling skin of her throat. 

Only a few more thrust are needed to throw her over the edge, with his name on her swollen lips. Tamlen follows her, untangling himself from her. He catches his own release in his palm, biting down his own final moan. 

When his senses return to him, he lets himself fall onto the grass next his love. Both are a sweating and panting mess. Vahlyn offers him an old rag to clean himself, which he takes from her. 

when done, he tosses the old cloth away before laying back again. Vahlyn snuggles closer, resting her head on his chest, throwing one leg over his. Neither of them say a word, only enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

When both their hearts slow down again, Tamlen dares to speak. "Five more days and we don't have to do this in secret anymore."

"If the ceremony is being held the same day you return successfully."

"At least we wouldn't have to hide the way we do now. That's something, don't you think?" 

Vahlyn raises her head to look into his beaming blue eyes. "Successfully, Vehnan. Do you think you can manage that?" Her mischievous smile is making his heart flutter. 

"When that's my reward? Absolutely!" Vahlyn is about to kiss him, when both hear voices. 

"Shemlen." She whispers.

Tamlen nods, moving away from under her. Quickly he puts his armor on. "I'll take care of them."

"I'll follow you." She says, while starting to dress as well. 

He kisses her on the forehead before he disappears between the trees. "Don't let me wait!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where the original origin takes off. We all know, whats coming next. :/


End file.
